The Yoke of The Tatars
by Dragon-Sigma
Summary: Russia is taken over by the Mongol empire and put under his rule. The fearsome man rarely becomes involved in Russia's life, but by no means is he kind.  Mentions of an OC Kievan Rus. Partial historical. Warning: Contains overly cute chibis.


Note: I am not including Belarus in this story because, according to my research, it was a part of Lithuania at the time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He hadn't even an army with him, and still she didn't stand a chance. Rus had heard the stories of his conquests: stories of savagery and defeat told by the neighboring empires and relayed to her by exhausted messengers made fearful by the news. Rus had come to protect her eldest daughter, but the girl who was still Kiev and not yet Ukraine was rapidly falling to the invaders. If she was defeated, then it would only be a matter of time before the boy who would be Russia fell as well.

In a final attempt to preserve her heirs, Rus offered surrender. The Mongol Empire promised her her safety and her life. He lied. Once the agreements had been made, he attacked. What was left of her army were slaughtered.

The woman who had been the Kievan Rus was dead, her children now left unprotected if the invading empire were ever to turn his attention to their lands.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They were left alone for thirteen years. The two Nations lived and played, too young to become involved in battles or politics. Though that was changing, and more and more often Russia was left alone when the princes would take Ukraine for tutoring. They might be young, but other, more experienced empires were still expanding, still hunting.

When she returned in the evenings, she'd find little Russia chasing after rabbits, or gently petting bear cubs, or maybe just running about tangled in the pink scarf she had given him back when things were more peaceful. The animals seemed to like him. She had the same affinity with nature, as did the few other Nations she had met. It was, she decided, a talent unique to those people who were also countries.

Years later (though it seemed only a short while to the children, for what are mere years to a living country?) on one cold day, she did not return. Russia waited, and eventually a figure did materialize at the horizon. It was not his sister. The strange man who came in her place was most definitely a warrior of some sort. It was only moments before his proud stride marked him as a Nation, an empire of the world. Curious and afraid, Russia stared as he approached. And recognized the man, when he was close. The strong and proud Mongol Empire. He stood tall and sure, seemingly amused by the strange child in his path.

"What are you doing, boy? Why do you not run before me?" The warrior, the Empire, harshly grabbed Russia's shoulder—and drew back in surprise when the child turned to face him.

"You are a country. One of my kind," the Empire observed. "Tell me, boy, are you the embodiment of these lands?" he demanded, giving an expansive gesture to the territory that stretched out around them.

"What?" Russia squeaked, frightened by this strange man who seemed intent on conquest. "Of course! But there's also my sisters!" He grinned at the thought.

"And who might they be?" The Empire's tone was not as threatening as it had been, but no less stern.

"Well, there's my big sister, Kiev, she's really nice. And then there's Belorussia..." he frowned. "I haven't seen her in a really long time." Russia looked up, hopeful. "Do you know where she is?"

"Silence! It is not your place to ask questions of me!" And the cruel empire shoved the boy to the ground, before looking back at his assembled armies. The child was quickly on his feet again. But pain was beginning to spread throughout his tiny body, not from the fall but from the attacks of the Mongol Empire's forces upon his people. Little Russia began to cry, scared.

"What are you doing? That hurts! Where's my sister?"

"Listen to me, you little rat," the Empire barked, "I have no intention of governing your every move. I have no time for that! Keep your beliefs and your farms. I have my own lands to attend to, and I will not waste any energy with yours. Yet. Eventually I may develop these lands as I do my own, but that remains to be seen." The immense pride that radiated from his every step almost gave the strong empire an air of nobility. Evident in his cruel gold eyes was the sharp intelligence needed to keep such a large empire under control. And now, Russia and his sister were a part of that empire.

He listened closely. This was his future, and however much he feared it, it would be best to know what the victorious Empire had planned.

"If you work for me and pay me, I shall have no reason to intrude on your life. But if you do not obey..." The Empire turned to Russia, and the boy shrank back at the sight of gold eyes narrowed and glinting with malice.

"We don't want children who can't play nice."


End file.
